kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Sayori
Sayori is one of the five main characters in Doki Doki Literature Club and is the Vice-President of the Literature Club. When she inherited the position of president, she started displaying self-awareness patterns quite similar to Monika when she was president. Sayori is the player's best friend from childhood. Sayori is the tenth waifu of Kirby Bulborb, and is the second most re-occurring waifu in Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening (after Asuka Langley Soryu). Sayori is a Stand User who wields Cinnamon Platinum. Appearance Sayori has pale strawberry blonde hair, cut short in a slightly messy bob, with a red bow on the left side of her head. Her eyes are sky blue, and she wears the normal school uniform like the other members of the Literature Club, though unlike the others, Sayori keeps her blazer unbuttoned, and her collar is crooked. Sayori's casual outfit consists of a pink shirt and blue shorts. Personality Sayori is portrayed as a talkative person, being very bubbly and kind and the archetype of a Genki Girl. She is very clumsy and notorious for finding ways to accidentally hurt herself or to drop things. She is usually the only character, other than the protagonist, capable of breaking up arguments, and is described as being paramount to keeping a relaxing atmosphere in the Literature Club. Sayori tries her best to help everyone be happy and dislikes attention directed at her well-being because she feels unworthy of anything that others have to offer her. Despite her lighthearted facade, Sayori hides some deep depression and lack of self-esteem that causes her to try to make everybody around her happy as an attempt to make herself happy, to no avail. Her depression also makes her disorganised, and often she "cannot find a reason to get out of bed in the morning"; her room is untidy, and we are told the protagonist often used to clean her room for her. Her relationship with the protagonist and other people's happiness are her main coping mechanisms since she believes that if she makes everyone else happy, she will not have a reason whatsoever to be unhappy. History Early Life Sayori was born in 1999. At an early age, she became childhood friends with the Protaganist and they walked to school together until Sayori began oversleeping later on in her life. In 2017, Sayori joins the Literature Club at her high school, and invites her childhood friend to also join the Literature Club. The protagonist then meets the other members of the club: Natsuki, Yuri, and the club president Monika. He starts to participate in the club's activities such as writing and sharing poetry, and grows close to the four girls. After a few days, Sayori started to act not like herself and became more sad. The Protagonist told Monika about this, and Monika went over to talk to her. Eventually Sayori goes home and isn't seen in the club again until Act 4. Whilst preparing for an upcoming school festival, Sayori reveals that she suffers from depression and confesses her love for the protagonist. The next day, the protagonist becomes incredibly worried about Sayori due to her not answering any of his text messages. He considers going over her house to see if she's alright, and asks Natsuki if she wants to help, and she agrees. They go to Sayori's house only to discover her with a noose around her neck. Sayori then breaks down and the protagonist and Natsuki convince her that everything will be fine and that she will be okay. Sayori thanks them for helping her feel better and they go to the festival. Trooper Village Stories After Dadsuki was arrested, Natsuki moved into Sayori's house. Sayori took care of Natsuki and made sure she'd be safe. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening At some point during the time Natsuki spent at Sayori's house, Sayori somehow got a stand. She later moved to Trooper Village along with Natsuki after learning of Dadsuki's death at the hands of Nicole. Sayori later got married to Kondo Bulborb, and also assisted the citizens of Trooper Village in the fight against Cyber Captain Olimar. The Beatles At The Literature Club Sayori fell in love with Peter, and the two eventually get married. Powers and Abilities After becoming the new president after Monika's deletion, Sayori gains self-awareness and knowledge of the game's code. Her powers include: * Breaking the Fourth Wall: Sayori is aware of the fictionality of her universe. * Resistance to Plot Manipulation: Sayori managed to break out of the script of the game via her knowledge of the Fourth Wall, something not even the Player is able to do. * Script: She can edit the "script" of the game at will, therefore deciding every event that happens within the game. * Erasure: She can "erase" the file of anyone, which results in their erasure of the entire history of the world, leaving it to adapt to their absence. However, Sayori herself is unaffected and can still remember their existence and bring them back at will. * Non-Corporeal: Through unknown means, Sayori can keep her conscience and ability to affect reality even after having her file (and thus, her entire existence) is deleted. Though not demonstrated directly in-game, she can likely bring her own file back to existence as Monika did with her friends, as long as she keeps a "back up" of her own file. Notes * Dan Salvato stated in the DDLC Fanpack booklet that Sayori's name is an "unholy fusion between 'Sayuri' and 'Saori.'" * Sayori is intended to play off the visual novel trope of the childhood friend who becomes a romantic interest. * Sayori and Koichi Hirose are both 5'2". * Sayori is Kirby Bulborb's favorite Doki (which is why she is one of his waifus). This is because he loves her character and personality. Gallery Sayori from Another Universe.jpg 1040901.png 03.png Sayori .jpg dda.gif 33079107_1328381060865332_1202079956520140800_n.jpg Nurse Sayori.jpg Protagonist.png DdNly2SWsAA-6yp.png D16375725723c534212dc37d605c824f.png AvastYourSayoris.png Smol Sayori.png Sayori Dance.gif Sayori Hirose.jpeg Sayori Smile HUGE Kirby Bulborb.jpg Chibi Sayori.png sayori_ribbon_tying_scene_render_by_erzajuliarinne-dc5usud.png sayori_crayon_scene_render_by_erzajuliarinne-dc616xc.png 32.png 32869089_403390666795500_3209456016068444160_o.jpg 32879721_1926736517400235_1572401730522447872_n.jpg previewfile_1328777375.gif 33026092_587946531563091_8458240457934110720_n.jpg 1518311250071.gif 32945177_373838286445162_6578547990774939648_o.jpg fullsizeoutput_2058.jpeg fullsizeoutput_20e4.jpeg fullsizeoutput_205f.jpeg fullsizeoutput_2060.jpeg fullsizeoutput_2074.jpeg fullsizeoutput_20ca.jpeg fullsizeoutput_20e2.jpeg fullsizeoutput_20cb.jpeg Screen Shot 2018-03-25 at 9.57.07 am.png Screen Shot 2018-03-15 at 10.30.07 pm.png PQvh2gDPi-gc_artzj8ojcCsXAr3WCaikGs0CEK600A.png Z18.png 9t2s98vfz1a01.png sayori_wedding_by_poootine-dbtncfm.jpg 33828769_188718895117842_5405495854192656384_n.png Screen Shot 2018-05-31 at 4.38.46 pm.png hss5KoyG83JKndFyVXFgzDhVsvPK3OtnY6gkNaYTev8.png just_sayori_in_snow_by_gaahtaliati-dbzivua.jpeg 984ab0e.jpg sayori___by_celogello-dc3cf2q.jpeg 384ac69fe0f7fc43893e188a637d5ec6.png WQcLHPD9G41WraVSBqxBiHGJNE5ksx_Tv2iw33lV6TM.png Sayori_Cold.png Screen Shot 2018-06-01 at 4.55.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-05-31 at 4.38.46 pm.png muthafuqin_sayori__finally__by_secondaryeminence-dcccpyu.jpg 34199782_303342490203861_3566320540840886272_n.jpg 34157338_1717897268288772_6126944892703735808_n.jpg bcq75q5437p01.png sayori_by_palomasouza13-dc400qc.jpg 421930613826912256.png 431501180569518080.gif g48jh0l0nop01.jpg 4b075ca.jpg 41ntgtld0td01.png Kondo and Sayori.jpg 3d6.jpg sayori_doki_doki_literature_club_pure_by_poootine-dbtncrm.jpg Menu art s.png DV3Ddi0UQAARrM2.png Smol_and_Cool.png Natsukis_Reading_Time.png DeJE_UHV4AAVZn1.png Polnareff Sayori.jpg Screen Shot 2018-08-03 at 1.51.41 pm.png e1f.png Screen Shot 2018-08-03 at 5.17.24 pm.png 6o580hxcbac11.png 38392251_237966970372115_5356569248908967936_o.jpg 20181211_225620 (1).jpg Category:Characters Category:Waifus Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kirby Bulborb's Waifus Category:Religions Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Main Protagonists Category:Major Pages Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Phase 4 Waifus Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Main Waifus Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Luke (ShotoKujo)'s Waifus Category:Childhood Friends Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Characters that love manga Category:Kirby Bulborb's Influences Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Category:Literature Club members Category:Non-Canon Deaths Category:Humans Category:Langley Soryu Family Category:Stand Users Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Category:Characters that love tea Category:Married Characters Category:Otakus Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Others/Strange Powers Category:Manga artists Category:Space Western Olimar Category:Puffle's Waifus Category:Main Allies Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Fans of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Griffin Street Category:The Hanayo Koizumi Appreciation Society Category:Characters from The Final Trial Of Trooper Village Category:Real Life People Category:The Misunderstood Adventures Of Emmett and Tagg